Amy's Roses
by idk-i-like-cats
Summary: Being the president of the student body can stress anyone out. On top of prom and graduation, Nathaniel really can't take any more. During an unfortunate game of Truth or Dare, his life becomes full of distractions. He isn't sure if he should be grateful or not. REWRITE OF AMARELIA'S ROSES. Nathaniel/OC, other side pairings. Mild language and adult themes.


_Hello! It's Renee here. After reading through Amarelia's Roses, I had noticed the amazingly gaping plot holes and tacky dialogue. I'm not sure if the tacky dialogue will get any better, but I've actually planned this fic unlike the previous version. This one will be a lot less adult and hopefully of better quality. I'm pretty sure I might change the rating way later on. This will most likely have about 10-15 ish chapters. The dates will correlate with each other, and relationships will make more sense because I'm adding in new backstories. For all of my previous readers, please bear with me! The chapters will be up a lot faster since I've already written all of them! Bye._

"Truth or dare?" The blonde rolled over onto her back, inspecting her new hot pink manicure under the scrutinizing light of her lamp. Deciding that the audacious color just wasn't enough, she flipped back over on her stomach and dug through a basket of varnishes for her favorite purple glitter top coat.

The phone speaker was filled with soft classical music and the harsh noise of a charcoal pencil scraping against sketch paper. "Hm…" Violette hummed, "Truth."

She groaned. "Ugh, you're so boring. Okay, what answers did you get for Mme. la Salle's study guide on page three?" She wiped on a thick layer of disco ball glitter to her nails.

Violette gasped on the other end. "Hey! That's – that's cheating!"

The girl snickered gleefully. "Fine. To get even, I pick dare." While she waiting for the shy girl to come up with something she wouldn't feel guilty about, she examined tomorrow's school outfit hanging in her closet. A fluffy black sweater, polka dot dress, and colorful socks could only be perfectly topped by a pair of red patent leather Doc Martens in her mind.

"You have to ask Nathaniel on a date."

"_What?_ Who the hell is that?" She pouted, stomping her foot. She didn't actually expect Violette to come up with a good dare.

She giggled. "He's the student body president. You know, blond hair, always wears a tie, Amber's brother…" The background music of Bach wasn't exactly matching her mood.

"Is he the one that got in a fight with Castiel last year?" She fondly remembered helping Jade lug boxes of fertilizer and being a key witness to the action. The blond one walked around with the worst black eye for a week.

Violette pondered. "Yeah, I think so. But you have to ask him out!"

She grunted as she fell back into her soft bed sheets. "_Why?" _Her voice came out like a shrill whine.

"I don't know. It seemed kind of funny, but now I feel a little mean…you don't have to if you don't want to, you know."

She waved it away. "It's whatever. At least I'll get to finally meet him. So, about those French proper nouns."

XxX

"So, uh, that's why I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." Nervously, she roped a piece of her bleached hair around her finger and licked her braces.

He was taller than her and looked down at her head of glaringly dark roots with a scowl. "Where are your shoes?"

She looked confused before she looked down at her fleshy pink toes, wriggling them against the linoleum. "Drying in the greenhouse."

He sighed. "Look, I'm flattered, but I don't even know your name."

She gave a cheeky grin and held out her hand. He took it hesitantly. "I'm Amy."

"Nathaniel."

"I know." He gave her a funny look and went back to shuffling papers around on one of the tables. When she didn't leave, and instead took to poking around the room, he was a little ruffled.

At first, she went to the bookshelf and flipped through old yearbooks. Whenever she saw a funny senior quote, she would guffaw, take a picture with her phone, and then put it back on the shelf. After she'd gone through about twenty years, she sighed, standing with her hands on her hips at the student council room. Just before she could tackle Nathaniel's French notes, he cleared his throat. She looked up with inquisitive brown eyes.

"If I get you your shoes, will you leave?" At least he was honest.

She screwed up her face in thought. "Well, I guess they're dry by now. Sure. Tell Jade I said 'hi' while you're there!" He scowled again and left the room, rubbing the growing headache away from his forehead.

For being early spring, it was hot. The president loosened his tie as he neared the greenhouse, sighing. It was only a week into second semester and he was getting shoes for some crazy loon that tried to ask him out. He seriously needed to take a step back and reevaluate his life.

Jade, clad in his usual bulky outfit of boots and an apron, was moving huge clusters of roses into new planters. They were the biggest blooms he'd ever seen in his life. He wasn't even sure if roses were supposed to _have _that many petals.

"Hello." He called to the gardener who slipped off his working gloves to take a drink of water and sit down on a bench. "Uh, I'm here for Amy?"

"Ah," he smiled, "The new Shoe Crew."

Nathaniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

The green eyed boy laughed and jerked his head toward the greenhouse. "She always gets people to bring her those shoes. Last week, it was Iris."

"Oh, okay. Well, Amy says hi. What kind of shoes are they?" He swatted at a mosquito buzzing near his ear.

"Shiny red boots with ribbons for laces."

He grimaced. Figures. "Thank you." Before he could reach for the metal handle on the door, he turned back towards Jade, who was stretching. "Can I ask why her shoes are…drying?"

The boy looked a little grim. It might've just been the dirt smeared on his cheek. "The basketball team always gangs up on her and pushes her in the pool."

Nathaniel blanched in rage. "_What? _That's, that's preposterous! I can't believe something like this is going on and _I _don't know about it!"

Jade screwed up his face in thought. "Well, if it's not the pool, then people usually find some other way to mess with her. I don't think she minds though. If anything, she probably thinks it's fun."

"Great," he scoffed, "Now I have to go speak with the Principal about not only this, but a million other things as well. The second semester has barely even started yet. The basketball team should be focusing on their grades, not bullying some poor idiot!"

"She's not an idiot." Jade picked at a few dry leaves in the rose bushes.

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "What?"

"Amy's not stupid. She's got a 3.8 GPA or something. It would be higher if she wasn't flunking French."

His own GPA was barely a 4.0. How was someone so ditzy so smart? Maybe she was one of those rare occurrences where a person had more book smarts than common sense.

"Okay, thanks for the information. Now I'm sure Principal Shermansky will be elated to find out one of her top students is being bullied."

Jade shrugged, pruning flowers as he did so. "You might want to hurry up with those shoes. If you leave her unattended long enough she tends to wander off."

And so he started for the greenhouse. It was a shabby building with decaying beams of wood holding up flimsy panels of cracked and stained glass. The inside was mostly empty. There were a few potted trees, some bearing ripe fruit, a shelf of tiny ivy plants, and a rack of empty planters. His eyes zeroed in on a square of bright light where the ceiling had fallen through, little particles of dust floating in the sun beams. Smack in the middle were a pair of beaten Doc Martens with purple and red ribbons for laces. Delicately folded beside them, placed with the most extreme sense of dexterity, was a set of bright pink socks, complete with grinning cat face patterns.

He tucked the important parcel under his arm and set off back towards the school, bidding the gardening club president a quick goodbye. The hallway was quiet and empty, the norm for after school hours. He stopped when he saw her.

Spinning in the middle of the hall, her bare feet dancing across the cool linoleum. Her arms were in the air, the baggy sleeves of her sweater caught in the wind of her endless spiral. Her dress fanned around her like a crazy halo. The hair going around her was tangled and wild and as she continued her ritual he caught glimpses of her face. A goofy, wide, bright, shining smile of metal and white, her funny nose and millions of pale freckles. Her lips were painted red and she knocked back her head to laugh. It was like wind chimes. He felt suddenly extremely ill, and he gripped the door behind himself as it closed.

"Oh, hey!" She slowed to a gentle stop, body lopsided and awkward as she recovered from her routine. "You got them. Awesome."

When she came toward him to receive her shoes, she stumbled, giggling like a guilty kid. Her own feet went out from under her and she flopped to the ground in defeat. He stood over her, watching as she blinked the confusion from her brown eyes. "Thanks," she grinned.

"Yeah, no problem." He paused to rub his eyes. A migraine was banging away at his temples. "Look, Jade told me about the pool thing. If it happens again, let me know right away."

She rolled her eyes, settling them on her shoes. When she grabbed them, she shrugged and muttered, "Whatever."


End file.
